The present invention relates to a noval method of conceptual designed foot prints for the golfer a means to accurately align their stance pior to hitting or driving the golf ball at a target, more specifically, this invention relates to the golf mats for use at driving ranges that allow the golfer to correctly align stance before driving the golf ball at a target on the driving range.
Despite the plethora of devices available to the golfer in setting their stance, there presently no device, which teaches the neophyte golfer, how to position accurately, their feet to the number of club to be use for that particular target. How to position accurately their feet with respect to the number of targets at which they intend to hit the golf balls. Indeed, while golf practice ranges provide a variety of exact targets to aim at, there is a lack of an exact means to align their feed to these targets. It should be noted that two of the most basic fundamentals of the pre-swing preparation for golf shots are: 1) aligning the intended flight of the ball to the target, and the proper golf stance and club number to be used 2) having accomplished this, then aligning the stance to the ball. Failure to isolate and address these fundamental steps results in a great deal of mystery to the golfer when his/hers errant shots goes far right or left of the intended target. Not having mentally isolated the real problem (and therefore the correct solution), the anxious golfer the unwittingly begins to make various adjustments and xe2x80x9ccorrectionsxe2x80x9d to his or her swing to counter-act the incorrect alignments. However the xe2x80x9ccorrectionsxe2x80x9d are very deceptive. Although they straighten out the golf shots and have the appearance of improving the golfers game in actuality, they violate other fundamentals of a sound golf swing. Trained in over time, these improper corrections become bad habits with a resultant lower level of play for the sport at large. What is needed for golf practice ranges is a foot print mat which will provide the golfer with a sure and accurate means of aligning their foot stance prior to the golf shot to a plurality of targets.
Another shortcoming of prior art golf teaching mats is that they are unsuitable for the golf practice ranges. Unwieldy devices may not fit within the small confines of a golf mat. Flimsy devices will not stand up to the rigors of a practice range. Another problem, albeit one for the range owner, is that the use of unwieldy or time-consuming devices slow the golfer down while at the range. Range owners recognize the utility of golf training mats. The mat would increase use and speed turnover more profits.
What is needed is a durable mats for golfers (and) for golf practice ranges that will quickly, easily and safely provide a golfer with a precise means to align his/her feet for the stance to a plurality of targets.
The present invention relates to a practice visual aid for golfers, more particularly to footprints in adult male, adult female, and youth sizes in a rainbow of colors. These visual aids are for aligning his/her feet for the particular golf club to be used. This will serve as a guide and aid for the novice and everyday golfer. This visual aid will be printed or silk screened on man known materials. This media whether on matting material or other media can be transported to home, office, golf coarse or driving range; and laid on the ground or the present day driving range mats. This media or mat will aid the novice or everyday golfer with the proper stance for the particular club he has chosen for the particular target. This invention is comprised of a rectangular shaped mating material made from man known commercial materials or other chosen media, has a bordered area for the golfer to stand within to position oneself so he/she can properly align oneself with the particular golf club he/she has elected to use for that particular target. A Vertical line separates the left and right foot, which will be the centerline of the golf ball. The Horizontal lines at the base of the mat are height or length lines so the golfer would move up or backward on the foot pattern to match his/her height or length from the golf ball. The golfer will be able to move his/her feet inward or outward to adjust to their personal stance. The color of the footprints will vary through the rainbow of colors. At the center of the vertical and horizontal lines is a white circle, the size of a golf ball representing a golf ball. On either side of the white circle are arrows incorporated into the center top horizontal line, the left side points toward the target, the right side points toward the center line of the golf ball. A number will be on each foot pad indicating the particular golf club to be used with that particular foot pad, such as the number 1 wood, 9 iron, 5 wood, etc.